Distributed Antennas System (DAS) with a common Cell Identifier (ID) configuration is considered as one of the possible network deployment scenario in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced. In such a configuration, the distributed antennas of the macro-cell, referred to as Remote Radio Heads (RRHs), are distributed in different geographical locations throughout the cell and connected to the central control entity unit through high capacity, low latency backhaul link. A distributed antenna system (DAS) deployment with multiple RRHs may be configured to have the same Cell ID, and therefore such a DAS network has the potential to avoid many instances of handovers between transmission points. In addition, the set of RRHs serving specific user equipment (UE) may be adaptively formed according to the channel quality of the UE in order to facilitate efficient operation of the wireless communication system with common Cell ID.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.